


Be Good

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Domme Hannah, Domme Meg Masters, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: All Castiel has to do is be a good boy. That's it. Shame it's so, so hard.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Castiel Hannah Meg

A low buzz filled the living room. Castiel was tied up beautifully on the floor, naked, hog tied with his hands by his buttocks. There was a remote controlled vibrating plug in his ass, which was making the noise. Meg and Hannah stood beside each other, arms crossed as they surveyed what they had wrought.

Cas had been told he wasn’t allowed to make any noise. Wasn’t allowed to come. Meg found the look of concentration on his face… divine.

“That thing got ten settings?” Meg murmured, flicking her long dark curling hair over her shoulder. Both her and Hannah were fully dressed, Meg in a purple sleeveless top and black jeans, Hannah in a blue sleeveless top and stone wash blue jeans.

Hannah nodded. “That’s what the box said.”

Meg bent over Castiel, making sure her face was in his line of sight. “Clarence better be a good boy… Crank it up, sweetheart.”

Giving Castiel an impish grin, Meg watched in fascination as the buzzing got louder and became rhythmic, pulsing in Castiel’s hole. She watched as his eyes went from relaxed to wide open deer in headlights.

While Meg would have loved to have ridden the hard swollen cock Castiel was trying to not grind into the carpet, Castiel needed to be a good boy first. She’d ride his cock while Hannah rode his face—if Cas was a good boy. He’d be untied and allowed to have his hands wander. Be allowed to finally come.

Meg licked her lips and looked up at Hannah. “Join me?” she asked as she sat on the floor.

Hannah gave a smile that suggested butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, but Meg and Cas both knew that wasn’t true. She knelt down in front of Meg, so they were both side on to Cas, just within his view. Meg trailed a hand through Hannah’s brunette strands, leaned in and kissed her.

The remote for the plug was in Hannah’s right hand and Meg heard an audible click as her girlfriend pressed a button. A split second and the buzzing was even louder, the plug rippling inside of Castiel.

Meg kept an eye on Cas out of the corner of her eye as she licked her way into Hannah’s mouth. Their boyfriend was almost perfectly still. The power Castiel had over his own body always fascinated Meg and Hannah, it was probably why they pushed his limits so much. Reassured that Cas would continue to show restraint, Meg let go of her own and chased the taste of the donut that Hannah had eaten earlier. She tasted sweet, like a little slice of heaven.

Unsure who reached a hand out first, Meg went with it when they started removing clothes. In between kisses, they pulled their clothes off, until Meg had Hannah’s mouth on her clit, head busy between her legs.

Reaching a hand out, Meg pulled at Hannah’s long hair. Hannah’s tongue danced over Meg’s clit, and Meg could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, folds sliding even without Hannah’s fingers. Meg turned to catch Castiel’s gaze and enjoyed the flush that had finally painted their submissive’s cheeks.

“You two are so… good to me,” Meg panted. “So good.”

Then Hannah’s faced dipped lower as her tongue sunk deeper between her folds and she rubbed at Meg’s clit with her finger. The attention had Meg moaning long and hard, legs quaking around Hannah’s head as Hannah tongue fucked her.

“FUCK!” Meg screamed as her orgasm creeped up on her and made her body shake.

A muffled groan from the side drifted into Meg’s floating thoughts. She looked over at Castiel and saw a dipped head and his trembling shoulders. “Clarence, did you come? You may speak.”

It took a moment and then Castiel lifted up his head. Voice wrecked, he said, “Yes.”

Meg tutted. “Well then, Cas,” the plug’s buzzing intensified, “you don’t get to participate.”

Castiel panted as Meg and Hannah switched positions. The sweet musky scent of Hannah’s folds made Meg’s mouth water. Hannah pushed Meg down between her legs and said to Castiel, “It’ll be thirty this time, once we’re done. I’ll expect you to count.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

It was tough being good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
